


My Master List of Future Fiction

by Classchic1



Category: Fake News RPF, NCIS, Original Work, Psych
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 16:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classchic1/pseuds/Classchic1
Summary: So this is a list that I wanted to put out there because I can't wait to write these fics! R/R :)





	My Master List of Future Fiction

**Author's Note:**

> Just to let everyone know, I love love LOVE weird pairings! And when I'm writing, I get a particular picture in my head so I begin to write. Then later on, I match a Celebrity to the profile I've written. And sometimes, they've already worked together. So yeah...that's how I come up with these pairings.

Sempre Fi— What if Kate hadn’t died on the roof? What if Ziva still joined the team? How will the team of four adjust to become a team of five? (NCIS fic)

Sparks of Vengeance— The team is working on a gruesome case and hunting an unknown evil killer. Over the course of the investigation, some surprising secrets are revealed about the team’s beloved team leader. How will things work out for the NCIS family? Has their bond and trust been utterly destroyed? Will they even survive this case and the killer? Let’s find out! (NCIS fic)

Weathering the Storm— During Hurricane Grace, single mother and famous CNN anchor Jill Simmons suffers an injury that leaves her with a devastating case of amnesia. But Keith Olbermann is about to become a bigger help to Jill and her kids than they any of them ever could’ve realized. (Keith Olbermann/Angela Bassett fic)

Unexpected Soulmates— Wealthy, divorcee Jim Manning is attending a party in Amalfi, Italy. As Jim is mingling through the party, he meets a successful woman named Vivian Washington. He instantly becomes infatuated with her; however, the only obstacle for him now is to convince her to marry him. Tune in and find out! (Thomas Wilkinson/Lynn Whitfield fic)

Fools Rush In— Lassiter and Juliet have just been assigned to work a long undercover job. The catch? They’re playing themselves. The bigger catch? At the moment, Lassiter and Juliet can’t stand each other right now due to her relationship with Shawn. Will the long time partners be able to work things out and work their assignment? Or will this be the end of everything? (Lassiet fic)

To You with Love— Joseph and Sasha Dawson are newlyweds. They’ve been friends since college and they’re both quite successful in their own professions. However, Joseph’s brother dies from complications caused by a hit and run. The grief in Joe is building up and scaring Sasha. Will they be able to honor their vows: For Better or Worse? How can their respective families help the young couple? (Nick Sagar/Logan Browning fic)

The Art of Love— Mike Falcone is a world famous opera singer and he’s working on his most recent lead role in Dido and Aeneas. Jessica Mercer has been cast as Dido in the same role. As the two get to know each other and practice over long hours, an attraction starts to build between them. Will love come from this? If so, will it last and blossom into love? (Sir Thomas Allen/Kathleen Battle fic)

**Author's Note:**

> Sempre Fi is the prequel story to a series I’m working called NCIS: My Way.  
> Sparks of Vengeance is set some time after Sempre Fi and obviously the next story in my series NCIS: My Way.


End file.
